


lights down low

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Smut, Smutty, i feel like i need to go to church after writing this, your grandma would disapprove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: reader and Connor are in an established relationship and are learning how sex works





	lights down low

You had just gotten home from a police function with your boyfriend Connor.

Taking off your shoes you let out a sigh of release, finally my feet are free you thought.

You turned to look at Connor only just realising that he been quiet all night.

“Connor hun what’s wrong?” You ask him going behind him and wrapping your arms around his waist.

Connor doesn’t say anything for a moment then flips you around so you’re facing him.

He leans down and you both start making out quite passionately.

He moves so your pressed against the wall, legs around his waist.

He puts his hands under your ass to hold you up and starts squeezing.

You gasp in shock as this is the first time either of you has done something like this.

You didn’t even know androids knew about this kind of stuff.

Then suddenly Connor lifts you up and takes you to the bedroom, and puts you down on the bed he crawls on top of you to continue the make out.

“Connor please.” You moan grinding your lower half against his.

“Tell me what you what babe,” Connor said looking into your lust filled eyes.

You grab his hand and lead him to your lower half showing him what you want.

Connor paused for a minute trying to remember what the guy did in the video Gavin sent to the whole workplace.

Then he slowly slid one finger in moving it in and out.

You started moaning and whimpering moving in the motion too.

“Does that feel good babe?” Connor said now putting in another finger and attacking your neck with kisses.

All you could reply with was a moan and a faster Connor.

You guys were in for a long night

-


End file.
